


Brotherly Fight

by Arithanas



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Season/Series 02, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written anonymously in reply to this prompt left in <a href="http://borgiaskink.livejournal.com/">The Borgias Kink Meme</a></p><p>Cesare/Juan/Micheletto<br/>Micheletto gets in the middle of one of the Borgia brothers' fights...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Fight

Micheletto rummaged through the contents of the Physician's cabinet looking for some astringent substance, something to provide some slipperiness... He was almost ready to go to that secluded little house by the Tiber where depravation reined free for one night only. The news reached him by chance one morning on the market, and it was really fortunate that Cardinal Borgia ached to get rid of his presence this very night. Micheletto screwed tight both of the vials and shake the content of one of them, the contents should be sleek if he wants no one notices them. Being horny was not excuse to be an idiot; he had seen enough fell prey of the great pest in the last year. He placed the vials in his waist satchel and went for the door. He peeked out the door, no guards. So far so good.  
  
Wandering around this palace was now a second nature and the guards regarded him as one of the paints in the wall, something that Micheletto found excellent, it was a better chance to check them out. He headed his silent steps toward the stables, not because he was in want of a horse, he had plenty time to get to the safe heaven. He only wanted a place to hide his sword.  
  
He cursed beneath his breath when he noticed his master and his master's brother by the storage rooms. The most unfortunate circumstance he could think of. In spite of all, Micheletto could not force himself to walk away from the scene, his master's safety was his job and he took pride in doing his part well. He watched closely the heated quarrel, wondering where those two rich brats learned the chintziest words of Rome's poor quarters. In the brothels, by all odds.  
  
Swords were brought to light and from the first exchanges Micheletto knew those two were not playing. Micheletto couldn't let them poke each other beneath His Holiness' nose, so his own sword was drawn and he threw himself between the brothers, his dagger parrying Juan's sword and deflecting Cesare's edge.  
  
"You fucking coward, Cesare!" Juan hollered recovering the use of his sword. "You brought your heinous mongrel to fight by your fucking side!"  
  
"Step aside, Micheletto!"  
  
"With all due respect..." At the heat of the moment Micheletto reacted hastily, his fist knocked Cesare's weapon, his leg kicked him inside the storage room, "No, your Eminence!"  
  
Juan laughed and let his guard down at the sight of this ostensible treachery, Micheletto took Juan's sword arm, twisted it behind his back until he let go the sword and then the assassin kicked his butt to send him in the same direction of his brother without a word of warning. Micheletto made a quick calculation: all swords are out of the room, good. He trod inside that room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Micheletto saw the two dazed brothers; they surely didn't expect the sudden attack at the hands of a man servant and for a moment there was a brief silence while they collect their wits. That pause didn't last long enough to Micheletto find a way to calm them down definitively, as soon as Cesare and Juan were at their feet, they went for each other throat again.

"Your Eminence!" Micheletto called, swatting Cesare's hand away to wedge his body between the two brothers, "My lord!" he insisted, his hand on Juan's chest. "This tomfoolishness is not becoming!"  
  
His efforts to conciliation were received like an affront and both brothers tried to shake off his presence, but Micheletto was made of hardwood and endured their combined might.  
  
"Make peace, pray!" Micheletto placed his arms over both chests and pushed them away with a shove.  
  
Both of them grunted as they stumble backwards, Micheletto hold his place, his arms stretched, ready to push them away if they approached again. Cesare move his lips, as if he was to give an order, but voice didn't pass his parched lips. Juan brushed his hair from his eyebrow, eyes glaring murderous intent. They eyes locked to the other so much that if Micheletto shifted from his place, they move to see his brother.  
  
Micheletto was not sure what broke the deadlock, maybe Cesare made a gesture, maybe Juan huffed, but they both lunged, both trying to bypass the obstacle and the assassin barely had time to catch them by their clothes and to try to keep them apart.  
  
"Keep your fucking dog on a leash!"  
  
"You are the soldier, vanquish him!"  
  
"Peace, I said!" Micheletto groaned, as they squeezed him between their mutual hate.  
  
They are so hell-bent in killing each other that words were not enough; Micheletto lost his temper, those Borgia were six of one, and half a dozen of the same, and it didn't really matter if he was between them or not. And his hands let them go briefly, because he need to remember them they are not alone and they are grown men, not children. His hands darted toward their crotches and good a good grip on the familiar treasure of the Borgias. Cesare yelped, Juan roared but Micheletto hold his place, glad for this little respite.  
  
"Enough!" Micheletto's hand squeezed their packages a little. "Being you another pair of fools I would recommend you to fuck away this..."  
  
"I hate your guts so much to grace them with my seed!" Juan shouted, spatting the words to Cesare's face.  
  
"Your mouth is too foul to kiss my ass!" Cesare exploded, his hands made an exasperated gesture.  
  
"And incest is a sin," Micheletto said with a sigh.   
  
These two need to rearrange their priorities, because their dicks swelled on Micheletto's hands as they were shouting their hate to each other faces. For a second, his remark seemed to cool down their animosity before they push each other against the man, trying to grasp their throats in their twitching hands, until the assassin found himself assaulted by all sides, a hard cock grinding against his backside and another against his crotch as he tried in vain to swat away angry hands from heated heads. In this fever pitch Micheletto had only one idea and devil may care the final reckoning. His left hand darted towards Juan's nape while the other grabbed a handful of Cesare's butt. He launched a kiss like it was a sword thrust toward the younger Borgia.  
  
His plan to astound them rebounded spectacularly, but in hindsight, that was not a bad thing at all.

 

***

Cesare felt the hand in his butt, squeezing slowly but firmly and Micheletto's cheeks rubbing his erection with improper relish, which was a touch he had experienced before. The cardinal didn't need to touch his dick to know he was hard. All of that was familiar, even worse, it was intimate. It was nothing to be experienced in front of his brother...

His brother... Micheletto's hand was in his brother's neck. Juan's mouth was kissing Micheletto's lips. The revelation changed the focus of his wrath: Micheletto was not grinding his hip against Cesare's manhood, but he was grating his erection against the _Gonfalonier_! Cesare's hand went to that dirty mane and pulls the whole head away from his brother. Micheletto's good-for-nothing bulk was his and his alone!  
  
Juan didn't seem abashed, his hands clutched Micheletto's torso and his teeth were for the buckles of the doublet. He seemed not stranger to the rough masculine trade. His hands brushed Cesare's gut as he strove to undo the shirt of the assassin. He wanted to have his way with Micheletto and that was not something he was ready to accept.  
  
Micheletto smirked at him; his hands busy at Juan's crotch as the soldier slowly strip him from his clothes. Juan's moans were an affront, but Micheletto's expression was an insult and Cardinal Borgia used the force of his arms to throw around Micheletto and reclaim his manservant.  


***

Juan pouted.   
  
Cesare was being greedy again and now he stole a man who obviously was ready to be fucked until he bleeds. His brother drew his mongrel to a dark corner to ravish him, leaving Juan there, with his cock pathetically hanging from his breeches.  
  
He approached the tangled mass of legs and arms; the cur was fighting his master. It was obvious that he preferred Juan's cock, but Cesare was determined to take of those coarse trousers. A whimper left the ruffian lips when Cesare's teeth found his rock-hard nipples, his hands slide the cardinal's chest until they tangled in his brother's crotch, his feet eagerly pulling the chamois boots.  
  
Juan was not going to let Cesare rip the fruits of his work, and even less let him to convince that loose ass to forget his sexual prowess. His arm, used to rein a horse, tore Cesare off his prey, extracted a mewl from Micheletto.  
  
"That bitch already decided which cock he wants to be fucked with!" Juan yelled to his brother to force that idea through those thick curls.  
  
"Tough luck!" Cesare replied, there was blood on his lips. "Mine is the only cock allowed to plow that ass!"  
  
Micheletto winced, caressing his bloody nipple, enjoying the pain, his fingers where busy unrolling a pig's gut over this hard cock. They were a snuggle fit. He let the vial fell between the folds of his trousers as he evaluated the strategy. Give a boy a toy, the other boy will want it. Not that he was jealous of that Bonadeo woman...  
  
"Not tonight, Your Eminence..."  
  
Naked, Micheletto walked towards the bickering brothers and pushed them apart one more time. Juan had a stupid smile of triumph in his dirty snout and Cesare eyes promised a gamut of pain for his hide but the rest of his face was the living portrait of confusion.  
  
"I'm free tonight." Micheletto explained before he kneeled before the two brothers.  
  
"I didn't allow you to go to bed with the first cock that crosses your path."  
  
"We never speak of exclusive rights..."  
  
Micheletto was in the perfect place to manage the whole situation and his eyes wandered from one set to the other trying to choose which one will sate his craving better.  
  
"Quit your balderdash, Cesare..."  
  
"Don't put those big words in your mouth: you could choke on them!"  
  
"Play nice," Micheletto groaned, unable to make a choice, his hands on their hips.  
  
Before they could utter another word, Micheletto pulled them and opened his mouth to take them both.

The Borgia Brothers groaned at the unison, Micheletto's tongue managed to reduce them to an awed silence, and while he sucked and pulled and fondle ball sacks finally they had something resembling to peace. The oily taste on his beak was worth. But he will need something more soon and he didn't want to fan the flames... Cesare forced him to make a decision when he withdrew his penis from his manservant's mouth.  
  
"Bend over, Micheletto."  
  
"No, Juan goes first: he's longer." Micheletto said; his hand was polishing the beautiful erect dick in his hand.  
  
Cesare was taken aback, but Juan laughed and lay on the floor for Micheletto straddle him and does all the job. That was to be expected. The servant surveyed the surroundings until he found an oil lamp and made use of its contents to prepare the way.  
  
"Don't sulk," Micheletto whispered at Cesare as he passed by his side. "You are wider, and I like that better."  
  
Cesare gave that no more thought, Micheletto, completely nude over the half clothed body of his brother was an obscene, scary image, because he knew Juan was not going to stretch Micheletto's hole before spear him. That was not a concern for the assassin, who lay forward, his back toward the _Gonfalonier_ , ready to give him a good spectacle as he whined and forced him inside.   
  
Juan was not in the mood for waiting; his hands gripped Micheletto's hips and forced him down until he was balls deep. Without a beat, Micheletto started to grind his hips, holding thigh that hard piece of meat inside his bottom. There was no doubt who was fucking who here. Micheletto extended his hands and pulled Cesare's ass toward him. His mind remembered the gibes they shout each other, he only expected his mouth was less dirty than Juan's.  
  
"What...?" Cesare started but as soon as Micheletto began his work, the only sound his mouth let out where some irrelevant sounds of pleasure.  
  
Micheletto's tongue caressed Cardinal Borgia's most secret spot while his haunches work hard to extract lecherous groans from the _Gonfalonier_. Cesare responded to each arrant cue of his brother's pleasure, grinding his ass toward his servant face, his hand on that coppery mane, and Juan responded to the visual lead of his brother's back digging hard on Micheletto's flesh. In the throes of passion, the younger brother called for the elder, his hands leaving a bruised impression on Micheletto's skin.  
  
"My turn, I believe." Cesare said, his hand pushing away Micheletto's face.  
  
His henchman tried to rise but Cesare's hand pushed him down, turned him around and his foot kicked his legs open. Micheletto darted an apologetic gaze towards Juan and tried to form some words with his lips, but they were never born: Cesare found his way and rammed his cock with one forceful thrust. Juan didn't seem annoyed; he placed his hands on Micheletto's shoulders and pushed him towards his brother, his lips curving at the small whimper.  
  
"Harder, brother," the _Gonfalonier_ encouraged with husky voice, "Deeper!"  
  
Cardinal Borgia complied, spreading Micheletto so hard that the assassin need for something to mollify his pain: his right hand went down and took the both hard rods with a close grip, forcing Juan to gasp with him, to moan together and to shake together as Cesare fuck them both, turning his henchman into a quivering mass of carnal pleasure.

In Micheletto's hand the strangest thing happened: as he went soft from the spilled pleasure, Juan grew harder, but Cardinal Borgia, as he poured within him, gave the assassin no time to ponder it.  
  
"Are you done?"   
  
"Yes, done." Cesare lifted his weight from Micheletto's back  
  
"Good. I want another go."  
  
Micheletto's eye lids fluttered, his hearth raced, but he made no comment when Juan rolled him on his back and lift his legs high. As Juan's cock was driven deep into his ass, Micheletto searched for his master. Cardinal Borgia smiled at him, his hand patted his head and then he straddled his chest, presenting him his spent weapon.  
  
"Suck it hard, Micheletto," Cesare commanded with a smile, "Once Juan's done, I'm going to make you squeal..."  
  
Those two colts are determined to do Micheletto until he begs them to stop. For them Micheletto's holes were a way to continue their fight. Micheletto, as he wrapped his lips around Cesare's cock, couldn't ask for less.

~  
  
The wee hours of the morning found them tangled, a heap of arms and legs, scattered clothes and sated lust. Micheletto groaned when Juan left the bundle, that boy could be a shame of a soldier but he tried to fulfill his duty, they exchanged a glance, there was scorn on the _Gonfalonier's_ eyes as his hand took of the pig's gut and toss it to the servant chest. Micheletto only saw his spent assurance nonchalantly before turning his eyes to the man.  
  
"You were bred hard last night, eh, cur?"  
  
"Yes, My lord."   
  
What other answer could he give? His hole was still throbbing after it had to accommodate for the brothers several times each.  
  
"Keep the memory." Juan whispered hotly, he didn't want to wake up Cesare, who clung to his servant's cock like a girl could cling to her doll. "It'll never happen again."  
  
"At your service, My lord."   
  
Juan groaned derisively: "I had known whores with more shame..."  
  
Micheletto smiled as Juan Borgia left the storage room huffing his shame. Maybe he was a little frustrated because he didn't let Cesare fuck his little ass, but there was not be incest in his watch, at least not without his master's orders, and those didn't arrived. His master woke up and Micheletto could retrieve his clothes and his vials. In his trips around the small room Micheletto found the third pig's gut. His fingers touched his hole, it was wet and sleek. Damned be...! Amongst the evils, the lesser one. At least, it was his master's seed. Micheletto shook the object to empty its contents before placing it in a small can with some strong aroma.  
  
"What’s that, Micheletto?" Cesare asked from his spot in the floor.  
  
"Pig’s gut. Better safe than sorry."  
  
"And you just happened to have such assurances in your belt? By chance?"  
  
"I was in my way out to other place where they could come handy."  
  
"So, we prevented you to have your fun?"  
  
"Had plenty fun here."  
  
"Anyway, where was you heading?"  
  
"Do you know what a pig room is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, there is no use to explain, Your Eminence," Micheletto said, brushing away some straw from his doublet, "but rest assured: I missed nothing with the change."  
  
Cardinal Borgia, in the most shameless languor, gave his manservant a long assaying look, as if he promised to himself to strip Micheletto from the last of his secrets at the first chance.  
  
"Help me up," Cesare said, extending his hand, "I have to celebrate mass soon."


End file.
